


Autumn Blues

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Ooh if you're taking prompts, I'm always down to see Robbie showing his soft side to Sport when the hero's in trouble / sick / sad





	Autumn Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of a string of prompts I've been getting in my askbox and writing over on tumblr. Hopefully these don't have the mistakes of the originals!
> 
> That being said, let me know if you spot any errors. Enjoy~

First day of school. A good time to be Not A Child. Robbie strolled happily through Lazytown, relishing the silence. All the brats were in school, leaving the town empty and free from sports playing hooligans. 

Except one.

Robbie stopped as he caught sight of a figure next to Mayor Meanswell’s garden. He rolled his eyes and marched over.

Sitting cross-legged next to a patch of wilting flowers was Sportaflop. His head was propped up by his hands, elbows resting on his legs. He looked the picture of mopey. 

Standing over him, Robbie said, “Please don’t tell me you miss the kids already.”

Sportacus looked up at him briefly before turning back to the flowers. Robbie groaned and sat next to him, “You’re ridiculous.” 

“It’s lonely without them.”

“I think you mean ‘peaceful.”

Sportacus sighed and reached out a finger to gently stroke the last clinging petal of a yellow tulip, “It’s not just the kids. I don’t like autumn too much.”

“Why not?”

“Everything just…” Sportacus waved a hand at the flower bed, “turns brown and shrivels up. It’s not fun to watch. It’s almost heartbreaking to see everything… die.”

Speaking of heartbreak, Robbie couldn’t stomach the deep frown on Sportacus’ face. It was almost as unsettling as seeing him sit still for so long.

“It’s a natural part of life,” he said softly. “The kids will be back in a few hours and the flowers will be back in the spring.”

“I guess…” But Sportacus was still staring mournfully at the tulips.

Slowly, giving Sportacus every chance to pull away, Robbie took his left hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Just stay hopeful,” Robbie said, reaching out towards the garden with his free hand, “and you’ll make it through autumn just fine.”

Dark purple fog sprouted from Robbie’s outstretched fingertips and laced through the garden like ribbons. The previously dying garden came to life in a burst of color. The tulips directly in front of them regrew their petals and straightened their stems, as bright yellow and happy as they had been in all summer. 

Robbie turned to find Sportacus staring out at the garden in pure amazement. The frown was long gone, replaced with a smile almost as bright as the tulips.

“Thank you, Robbie,” He whispered, squeezing Robbie’s hand.

Robbie couldn’t contain his own smile.

Then he sneezed.  


End file.
